The change
by Lanieluvslollipops
Summary: Kyle and Stan turn into girls and they need help. Yeah I went there... Can Kenny and Cartman help them. KyleXkenny and stanXcartman.


_This is my first story ever._

_The four boys walked up to a store called 'maldiciones y magia' "come on kinna. Ur poor, you should be able to pick the lock." A boy named eric cartman said with shaggy light brown hair. He had light sapphire eyes, he was fatter than the other 3 but was also the second tallest by being 6'1. He wore a deep red button jacket with light tan white pants. The boy looked at the boy besides him. "Shut up fatass. Just cause I'm poor doesn't mean I still." The light blonde haired boy pushed cartman. This boy was Kenny McCormick, he had sky blue eyes he was 6'3 and had a good build that made him strong but not where he had lots of muscle. He wore a orange jacket that he pulled the sleeves up to his shoulders, had a huge black skull on the back, he also had a whole bunch of tiny skulls around them and had a hoodie, he had on blue baggy ripped jeans, and had spiky hair and had an eyebrow piercing. "Let Kyle do it. He actually knows how to do it since his mom locks him out all the damn time." The boy next to Kenny said. He had black hair that went at his eyebrows, he had ocean blue eyes and was 5'8. He wore a brown sweatshirt that had red swirls and had everyday blue working pants. He was named stan marsh. They all turned to the last boy who was smoking a cigarettes "fine give me a card." He put out his smoke, grabbed Stan's card and started to mess with the lock till he finally got it. This rebel was Kyle broflovski. He had blood red hair that went over his deep forest green eyes with black daggers coming from his pupils and was 5'5. He had snake bits and spider bites that were hoops and a tongue piercing. He wore a neon green jacket that had covered his skinny arms. His jacket was opened to show his V-neck. The jacket had numerous words the Kyle and some of his new friends had wrote that said swear words and funny quotes, and wore grey ripped skinnies. They walked in the store to see shelves and shelves of bottles that had weird writing on them. They walked into one of the lanes, Cartman grabbed a bottle "hey kinna! I dare u to drink this." Said cartman " no fuck you." The two started to fight over the bottle but they both let it go making it fly to Stan and Kyle and spilled all over them. Once the bottle broke and spilled on the two, there was smoke that went around them. They started to cough as the smoke cleared out but once it did the brunette and blonde haired boys gasped. Instead of seeing two boys, they saw girls. "Umm guys look in the mirror." Kenny told the two, they walked to the boys bathroom to look in the mirror. They Screamed making the other two run in the bathroom "so now you see the problem." Cartman says "shut up fatass." Stan says._

_Cartman than took in Stan's beauty. He or I mean she, had wavy black hair that went to her higher back. Her eyes were a little bigger than her past self, she had short and bushy eyelashes, she had a button nose and had shiny slim lips. Her body was kinda curvy with 32 B cup boobs, a large butt and was 5'0. Her outfit was slipping off of one of her shoulder and her pants were kinda slagging but not much since she has a huge butt._

_"This is your guys fault. So if you don't want your ass's kicked then help us." Stan demanded._

_Kenny started to admire Kyle. She had fiery cherry red layered bushy hair that went to her ankles and had scene hair that covered her big Amon dark forest green orbed eyes with black daggers coming out like her past self. She had long bushy lashes with a beauty mark that was at the end of her right eye. She had slim arms, tiny waist with a curvy body, long nails and long legs. She had plum pouty lips and high cheek bones. She had 35 C cup boobs, medium tight fit butt and was 4'9. Her clothes were more hanging off then Stan's, her jacket hanged off of her elbows and her V-neck was coming of her left shoulder and the chest is, had been tighten to show her nipples. Her pants were hanging off her slim waist as she tried to keep them up._

_"Ok fine lets go find the cure." Mumbled Kenny until he got an idea as they walked out of the bathroom. "Surprise attack!" He yelled picking up Kyle by her waist and putting her over his shoulder and running toward the lanes "Kenny put me down!" Yelled Kyle "yeah Kenny. We both don't want to be messed with!" Yelled Stan as she ran after them "no I like doing this." Kenny said as they go to the lane they were in "put me down." Kyle said "no." Said Kenny. Kyle huffed knowing she won't be able to win the battle, Kyle then sat her elbows on Kenny's back, put her hands on her soft jaw and stared off into daydream land as Kenny looked to see if he can understand any of them " dude we can't speak that language so how about we come tomorrow and ask." Stan says to her three friends "you do relies its our first day at school for this year and they chose that all high schoolers could go to camp for 1 month." Said Kenny " omg. Your right, I guess when we come back we can ask." Said Stan "well what about your clothes, your cloths can just tell that you are Stan, and Kyle's cloths practically fall of him I mean her." Said Kenny "hmm... Ask Wendy or bebe or even red." Said cartman " how about red. Cause she isn't my ex-gf that went crazy. Or isn't obsessed with Kyle's ass." Said Stan "ok then who has her phone number?" Asked cartman "Kyle does. I remember that red is like addicted to Kyle." Kenny says. He grabbed Kyle's phone as she was in her little land in her head "ummm. Hello." Kenny called red "...no it's Kenny...we have a problem... It's a long story...can we come to your house...cause we need to borrow some clothes... Like I said its a long story... We will tell you once we get there... Yes I'll bring Kyle...no I'm not doing that...k see u in 10 minutes." He said hanging up the phone and putting it in Kyle's pocket. They walk out of the store and down the street. Stan and cartman walking beside each other as Stan kept a good eye on Kenny making sure he wasn't gonna try anything. As for the other two, Kyle was still on Kenny's should while Kenny kept walking with a happy grin and tries to put his hand on her ass, of course Stan makes sure to stop that right away._

_I'm new at this, so no hate please... Till the next chapter._


End file.
